Sempre amigas
by Nelle-sama
Summary: Relata a forte amizade entre 4 garotas. Capítulo 02 online! Todos os alunos foram suspensos por imitar bichos na aula de portugues[...]
1. Como tudo começou

**CAPÍTULO 01**

**Como tudo começou**

Estava tudo embaçado, tentava manter os olhos abertos, mas estava muito cansada. Não havia conseguido dormir direito, devido a ansiedade para o 1º dia de aula no novo colégio.

- Droga, já são seis horas! Passou tão rápido. Adeus férias. – resmungou.

Levantou-se e foi direto para o banheiro tomar banho, escovar os dentes e vestir o novo uniforme. Logo que terminou, desceu e foi tomar café.

- Bom dia minha querida!

- Bom dia vovô. – respondeu mal-humorada de tanto sono.

Ao terminar, foi para o colégio. As mãos geladas e trêmulas de tão nervosa, um frio na barriga que faltava-lhe congelar o estômago. Afinal era o colégio que desde pequena seu avô sempre quis que estudasse. Então, o que será que havia de tão especial lá? Era uma Instituição de Ensino Tradicional.

Colégio pequeno, de dois andares, um pátio no centro e um "bosque" na entrada da escola e uma biblioteca. A garota dirigiu-se para o andar de cima para procurar sua sala. Os nomes dos alunos de cada sala, estavam grudados numa lista ao lado da porta desta.

"Tomara que eu esteja na mesma sala que a Amy! Oh céus, tomara!" - pensou.

Procurou, procurou e nada, já havia até encontrado a sala de sua amiga Amy, mas não a sua. Já ia descer quando notou 2 salas num corredor escuro que não tinha olhado. Finalmente achou a sua. Entrou, olhou em volta, não havia nenhuma cara conhecida, nem sequer um fio de cabelo. Meninos bonitos? Havia um que era bonito, Andrew. Mas parecia muito tímido. Então de repente, uma cara conhecida, de infância. Era Luna, mas não conseguia acreditar. Como aquela menina havia ficado bonita... Bom pelo menos em comparação ao que ela era. Mas não foram amigas o suficiente para manter o contato.

Passaram-se algumas semanas. E finalmente, conheceu Minako. Garota bonita, loira, sentava sempre na primeira carteira, prestava atenção em todas as aulas e era bastante comportada. Era justamente o tipo de pessoa que Raye gostava de manter amizade.

- Eu sempre tive vontade de falar com você. – Minako enquanto desciam as escadas.

- Eu também. – Raye.

Os laços de amizade entre as duas foram aumentando em poucos dias.

- Raye, guardei esse lugar pra você. – Minako apontando o lugar atrás dela.

- Brigada. – sorri.

Não passavam o recreio juntas ainda. Raye ainda mantinha laços de amizade maiores com outros amigos, e Mina tinha alguns amigos tbm de outras turmas. De vez em quando ficava com Amy, nos intervalos, sendo que esta já tinha arranjado novos amigos.

Os dias passaram, e conheceu tbm outras pessoas da sala. E o gelo foi quebrando, Raye passou a ver que as pessoas não eram chatas como pareciam no início. Ficou muito amiga de Nicholas, um garoto que vinha de outra cidade e possuía um sotaque legal.

Os laços entre Raye e Mina fortaleceram ainda mais quando descobriram interesses em comum, como o amor pelos Backstreetboys, a Medicina, o horror por forró, pagodes, axés, swingueira, etc. Praticamente se "encontraram".

Chegada a época das provas, todo sábado de tarde. Era bem cansativo, o colégio exigia demais em comparação a Instituição anterior. Raye não estava acostumada com aquele rojão. Vieram então as primeiras notas baixas da vida da garota.

- Vovô, me ferrei nas provas! – a garota arrasada com as provas na mão.

- Não tem problema minha menina. Você recupera na próxima. – vovô.

- NÃAAAO! É a primeira vez que tiro um 5 na minha vida, vovô, e se eu tirar um 4 na próxima? Ah eu to arrasada! – Raye aos prantos.

- É só estudar!

- Eu faço isso, mas na hora dá um branco... – Raye.

- Pois não fique nervosa na prova.

- Impossível!

- Se acalme minha filha...

- Desse jeito eu nunca vô passar pra Medicina! – chorava.

- Chorar não vai adiantar nada.

Raye sobe para o quarto decepcionada. Mais um final de semana passou e chegou a infeliz da segunda-feira. A menina repete todo aquele processo quando acorda e vai pra escola. Sem conseguir disfarçar o mal-humor. Ao chegar na porta da sala, ela não conseguia abrir a porta.

- Que droga. Uma mensalidade cara dessas pra ter uma droga de maçaneta. – resmungava ela enquanto tentava abrir a porta.

Enquanto isso, chegavam outros alunos, passavam pelo corredor e dirigiam-se as suas salas. Alguns ficavam encostados no corrimão do corredor do 2ª andar de frente pro pátio conversando.

- Droga de porta. – dizia ela bem baixinho sem conseguir abrir.

Raye quase desistindo de entrar na sala, bota força empurrando a porta e de repente... consegue rodar a maçaneta e a maldita abre... sendo que numa velocidade tão grande, mas tão grande, chegando a atingir quem estava do lado de dentro, lendo o quadro de avisos pregado na parede dentro da sala, atras da porta.

- PAH! – porta bate na testa de um aluno.

- O.O – todos.

Raye cora até a alma.

- Oh, foi mal... – a garota se desculpava.

- Não, não... tem problema não. – dizia o colega de classe, com uma mão no local da pancada, quase desmaiando... e a outra querendo manter distancia da garota desastrada.

A menina não agüenta e começa a rir da situação. Dirige-se a sua carteira, senta-se e continua sorrindo. Andrew, um dos amigos que fez, que estava sentado ao seu lado, observava a garota rindo sem parar.

- Ta rindo de quê? – perguntou.

- De... do – não conseguia responder, faltava-lhe ar. Continuava a rir e as lágrimas a cair.

Mais dias passaram. Os laços de amizade aumentando. Todo mundo gostava de olhar o caderno de Andrew. Raye se perguntava o que será que havia de tão interessante no caderno dele, mas nunca sentiu bastante interesse em saber o que era. Até que um dia o próprio Andrew mostrou. Era a foto da namorada dele, sentada numa moto.

- Que menina linda! – Raye.

- É minha namorada. – Andrew.

Mais dias se passam. Nicholas e Raye estão muito amigos. Passam maior parte dos intervalos entre uma aula e outra conversando. Alguns professores até perguntavam se os dois eram parentes.

Um dia, Raye chegou bem cedinho, só haviam chegado 3 pessoas de sua sala, Andrew, Nicholas e Kevin. A garota estava com tanto sono que só fez dar bom dia aos três e fechar os olhos na carteira. Foi impossível não ouvir a conversa entre os garotos.

- E aí Andrew, como é que ta com a namorada? – Kevin.

- Cara, eu terminei. – Andrew.

- Num acredito não, porra. Uma menina linda daquelas. – Kevin.

Raye sente 3 toques leves no ombro, levanta a cabeça, e era Nicholas.

- Dormiu mal?

- É... mais ou menos...

Ao mesmo tempo os outros garotos conversavam.

- Por que tu terminou rapaz? – Kevin.

- Ah.. umas coisas aí... – Andrew sem querer dar satisfação.

Nicholas e Raye conversavam.

- Preocupada?

- É... minhas notas estão muito baixas. Nunca aluna de notas baixas, sempre fui de 8 a 10. Estou com medo de reprovar!

- Eu vou embora quando terminar esse ano.

- Oh Nicholas, vai me abandonar?

- Não, os verdadeiros amigos nós carregamos no peito.

- Que bonito.

Começa a aula, e de repente ouve-se muitas vaias vindo de fora da sala. A turma inteira corre ao mesmo tempo para o corredor e ocorre aquele amontoado de gente curiosa. E muitas vaias. O que aconteceu foi que algumas pessoas haviam furado a greve de lanche que todos estavam fazendo para baixarem os preços.

- Caramba! Nunca tinha visto isso ao vivo. – Raye empolgada.

- Ah, pois aqui isso é comum. – Minako muito tranqüila.

- Que legal! – Raye mais empolgada.

- Você faz é gostar né? – Nicholas.

- Eu quero ver é o sangue voar! – Raye.

Minako e Nicholas olham um pra cara do outro e começam a rir discretamente.

- Com essa aparência de anjo... – Nicholas.

- Quem diria que quer ver é a violência. – Minako completa.

- As aparências enganam, meus amigos. – Kevin se intrometendo.

Após as coisas ficarem mais calmas, os alunos retornam às suas devidas salas. Mais aulas se passaram, só faltava mais uma pra poder chegar a hora da saída. Raye já estava muito cansada, já desatenta à aula, apóia a cabeça na mão esquerda e começa a desenhar animes em sua mesa (carteira). De repente, um pedacinho de papel aparece na sua carteira, sem dar muita importância, empurra-o com os dedos. Do nada, foram aparecendo mais pedacinhos. Olhou para os lados e não identificou nenhum suspeito. Até que cobriu o olhar com os cabelos e flagrou Nicholas lhe atirando pedacinhos de papel com uma régua. Raye não disse nada, com um simples olhar repeliu a atitude do amigo.

Meses se passaram, estava finalmente perto das férias de julho. Segunda-feira chegara, e pra infelicidade de alguns e felicidade de outros era dia de receber provas. E pra completar, era exatamente o dia que saía o resultado do ultimo simulado que tiveram. Era pregado uma lista com os nomes de todos os alunos e as devidas colocações na turma. Assim que divulgado a lista, corria aquele bolo de estudantes para verificar.

- Uh beleza! Fiquei em primeiro outra vez! – Kevin gabava-se.

- Qual a minha colocação? – gritava alguém no meio do bolo.

- Fiquei em 2º! – Minako comemorava.

- Você não vai olhar o seu? – Nicholas.

- Estou esperando esvaziar mais. Quando tiver menos gente eu vou. – Raye com o estômago gelado, pois sabia que não tinha se saído bem.

- Quem ficou em último? – alguém gritava perguntando no meio do amontoado de alunos.

- Foi a Raye! – alguém respondeu gritando.

- O.O – Nicholas, Andrew, Kevin e Minako.

- Er... eu acho que me pouparam do trabalho de ir procurar meu nome. – Raye sem jeito, pois de seus amigos era a única que estava com o boletim repleto de notas baixas.

**CONTINUA...**

**_Eu_**: _Bom gente, não aconteceu nada demais nesse 1º episódio e está até pequeno. Quem me conhece sabe que gosto de capítulos enormes. É que essa história está resumida, então se for grande o capítulo, a Fic não passaria de 1 episódio. Espero que gostem! Ah sim, é importante lembrar: Não havia nenhum personagem Kevin em Sailormoon._


	2. O decorrer do primeiro ano

CAPÍTULO 02 O decorrer do primeiro ano

As férias de julho finalmente chegaram. Minako foi para sua cidade natal, que ficava a poucos km da praia, Nicholas fora para a cidade onde estavam seus pais, Kevin e Andrew dirigiram-se para interiores diferentes e Raye viajara para a praia com o avô. A menina adorava o mar, pois ele de algum modo limpava suas tristezas.

- Oba! – Raye correndo para o mar.

- Não vá muito fundo, querida. – vovô.

- Ah vovô, pode deixar. Eu sei me virar. – Raye bufando.

Raye estava feliz da vida "pegando" as ondas. Depois disso, dirigiu-se para a barraquinha onde seu avô estava sentado se deliciando com frutos do mar. Ela pegou uma toalha para se enxugar, enquanto o fazia ou viu alguém pronunciar seu nome, era uma voz desconhecida.

- Raye! – alguém.

Raye olha para frente e leva um susto. Alguém vinha correndo acenando, não era um alguém qualquer, e sim o menino mais popular do seu atual colégio. Como ele sabia seu nome? Deve ser outra Raye.

- Raye! – continua chamando.

Ela assustada olha pros lados esperando haver alguma outra Raye. Ele aproximou-se dela, cumprimentou-a com um beijo na testa.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou.

- Tudo. – Raye sorrindo de nervosa.

"Por que será que veio falar comigo?" – pensava.

- E aí, sua prima está aqui também? – perguntou.

"Ah é mesmo... ele estuda com a Esmeralda." – lembrou.

- Sim, mas ficou em casa dormindo. – respondeu.

- Ah que pena. Diz que mandei um beijo. – acenou despedindo-se.

- Pode deixar. – Raye acenando de volta.

O garoto foi embora e Raye sentou-se à mesa para se deliciar nos frutos do mar, com seu avô. Depois voltaram pra casa. Mais dias se passaram e retornaram a cidade natural. Faltavam poucos dias p/ acabar as férias de julho, estas eram um pouco curtinhas, principalmente esse ano, que Raye excedeu uma semana de provas no colégio devido as notas baixas.

Começou então mais um semestre de aulas. Já era agosto.

- Eeei, como foi de férias? Viajou? – Nicholas perguntou.

- Fui à praia. Foi tão bom entrar em contato com o mar. – Raye.

- Ah, você foi à praia e não me ligou por que? – Minako.

- Eu liguei sim, umas duas vezes. Mas você estava sempre dormindo. – Raye.

- O.O – Minako.

- Eu também viajei. Foi bom demais, conheci uma menina lá. A gente se beijou. Beijar é bom demais. – Kevin.

- Aff... ninguém perguntou nada a esse menino. – comentou Mina baixinho para Raye.

- E você Andrew, aonde foi? – Mina e Raye.

- Passei uns dias num interior. Mas não houve nada demais, lá não tinha nada pra fazer. Fiquei sem assistir os animes. Foi paia demais. – Andrew.

- Vocês já souberam? O nosso professor de História mudou. – Kevin.

- Por quê? – Nicholas.

- Ele pediu demissão devido ao comportamento das turmas de 1os anos. – Kevin.

- Fala sério! – Mina.

A aula ia começar. Era de história, com o novo professor. A turma estava igual a todos os dias. A galera do fundão, pra variar, estava bagunçando, alguns estavam de cabeça baixa,

Outros desenhando na carteira. Devia ter um ou 3 alunos prestando atenção. Raye estava quieta, apoiando o rosto na mão. Faltava poucos minutos para o término da aula, então o professor dirigiu-se até a garota e espertou-a.

- Como é seu nome? – professor perguntou.

Mal dava para ouvir, devido a algazarra que a turma tava fazendo.

- Meu nome é Raye. – respondeu.

- Você conversa tanto! – ironizou.

Raye cora. O professor arruma seu material e vai para outra sala.

Mina, Nicholas e Andrew viram-se para Raye com intenção de saber o que queria o mestre.

- E então, o que ele queria? – Mina.

- Ah, ele disse que me achou muito bonita e perguntou se eu tinha namorado. – Raye.

- O.O – Mina, Nicholas e Andrew.

- Brincadeira! Ele só perguntou o meu nome e disse que eu sou muito quieta. – brincou.

Certa vez, quando todos estavam quietos numa aula de filosofia, não prestando atenção, e sim calmos.

- Ei! – Mina.

- Fala. – Raye.

- Vamos fundar um canal no mIRC! – Mina.

- Oba! Eu topo. – Raye.

- Qual seria o nome? – Mina.

- Ah... Não sei... Que tal everybody? – Raye.

- Ah, gostei! – Mina.

- Em homenagem aos backstreet boys! – Mina e Raye.

As duas viciadas em internet fundaram o canal de bate-papo, que no 1o dia reuniu 43 usuários e com o passar do tempo, acabou fixando uma galera muito legal.

Mais dias foram passando, as notas de Raye iam de mal a pior. A menina estava desesperada, pois sabia que a cada prova que fazia, se aproximava mais da recuperação e quem sabe até uma reprovação.

Certa vez, quando o resultado de mais um simulado estava pregado no quadro de avisos da sala, um professor de matemática, enquanto a turma fazia o exercício de classe, foi olhar as colocações.

- Deixa eu ver aqui, quem é o palmeiras da sala. – o professor brincou, baixinho, mas os alunos que eram os 1os da fila escutaram. O professor dirigiu-se ao quadro de avisos da sala.

- "Raye Hino" – o professor pronunciou sorrindo.

Andrew virou-se para Raye, preocupado com a reação da garota, que foi a mais natural possível, não entendeu a brincadeira do professor.

- É porque o palmeira está sempre em último. – Andrew explicou.

Aquilo doeu na alma da menina, fazendo despertar uma antipatia em relação aquele professor.

Não havia nada mais a fazer, Raye sentia-se condenada, o júri tinha que anunciar sua sentença: Recuperação ou Reprovação? Eis a questão. Isso lhe atormentava toda hora. Sentia vontade de voltar pro seu antigo colégio, pensou bastante nisso e achou que era a melhor solução. Conversou com seu avô a respeito disso, ele não concordou, mas deu força a ela para encarar o que fosse, recuperação, reprovação, qualquer coisa. Após o longo diálogo que tiveram, Raye sentia-se melhor e mais forte, para encarar mais dias de aula.

Recorreu então a um professor particular, mas este não adiantou muita coisa. A verdade, que ela não sabia na época, é que existia um bloqueio, que partia da própria Raye na hora das provas. Ela cresceu acreditando que seu atual colégio era difícil, que seus amigos que foram estudar lá se deram mal, então isso causou um autobloqueio em sua mente.

Mais dias foram passando. O colégio, para alegrar o recreio, as vezes colocava som. Lita, Amy e Raye se conheceram na Instituição de ensino anterior. Amy e Raye tornaram-se unha e carne, mas Lita não tive muito contato, mas de vez em quando se falavam. No novo colégio elas se aproximaram.

- Ei Lita! – Raye.

- Oi Raye! – Lita.

- E aí, novidades? – Raye.

- Só nada. Ah... estavam dizendo na minha sala, que você é namorada do Téo. – Lita.

- Quê? Do Téo? Ahahahahahaahahaha! Fala sério! – Raye espantada.

- To te dizendo. – Lita sorri.

- Não, o Téo é só meu amigo. Desde o colégio passado, quando estudamos na 4a e 5a série. Depois disso ele veio estudar aqui, e eu continuei lá. É só isso. Além do mais, ele é um pouco feliz demais... e meninos assim não fazem meu estilo. – Raye.

- Com certeza! – Lita.

- Aaah! Tem um babado! – Raye.

- Conta. – Lita.

- Lembra da Wahena? – Raye.

- Aquela que era bailarina e sempre participava das apresentações do colégio? – Lita.

- Exatamente! Ela engravidou. – Raye.

- Hã! Mentira! – Lita espantou-se.

- É sério menina. To lhe dizendo. – Raye.

- Coitada. – Lita.

- Pois é. Acabou com a vida dela. Ouvi dizer que ela ia casar, mas não sei se é verdade. E também que ela reprovou pela quarta vez. – Raye.

- Meu Deus! – Lita.

- Pois é... – Raye.

- Estou com pena dela. – Lita.

- Eu também, mas fazer o que né? – Raye.

- É mesmo. Sim, mudando de assunto, por que você não anda mais com a Amy? – Lita.

- Ah, eu nunca a encontro no recreio e quando encontro ela está sempre rodeada de amigos. – Raye.

- E você, ainda hoje não fez amizades na sua sala? – Lita.

- Fiz sim, com a Mina, Nicholas, Andrew, os outros eu falo. Mas esses são os mais próximos. São os que eu mais gosto. – Raye.

- Hum! Você é amiga do Andrew? – Lita.

- Sim. – Raye.

- Ele parece com você. – Lita.

Bate o sinal de termino do recreio.

- Vou indo. Lá vem os bedéis mandando todo mundo ir pra sala. – Raye.

Cada um dirige-se à sua respectiva sala de aula. Mais uma vez era aula de história, e a cada 4 palavras do professor ele dizia "não é, Raye!".

- Parece que ele gostou de você. – Mina comentou tirando sarro.

Nicholas se diverte com a brincadeira. Andrew olha para Raye, no intuito de ver a reação da garota.

Nicholas estava atirando bolinhas de papel discretamente com uma régua, em Andrew, Mina e Raye. Os três logo perceberam e começaram a preparar "munição". Cada vez que o professor se virava para escrever algo na lousa, os quatro aproveitavam par atirar bolinhas de papel, mas só entre eles. O mestre começou a perceber que estava acontecendo algo naquele cantinho da parede, mais estranho porque eram os quatro alunos mais quietos da sala.

- Andrew, abre a boca e diz "A". – Mina disse bem baixo, de modo que só os 4 do grupinho escutassem.

- HMMmMm. – Andrew tirando onda, como quem diz "nem abroo".

De repente ele fez "A" com a boca, e Mina atirou a bolinha de papel, mas errou o alvo.

- Droga! - Mina.

- Iiihh. – Andrew.

Os quatro se divertiam ali entre eles, os bagunceiros fazendo algazarra, alguns de cabeça baixa, uns dois ou três alunos prestando atenção.

- Nichoooolas! – Raye mirando a bolinha de papel.

- Rayeee! – Nicholas fazendo o mesmo.

Ambos atiram a bolinha.

- Andrew, abre a boca e diz "A". – Mina.

Raye estava preparando sua munição.

- "AAA" – Andrew tirando sarro, como quem diz "Nem acertaaa!"

Raye aproveitou o momento e acertou. E foi direto, na boca dele.

- Iiih... – Mina e Raye comemoram o tiro, Nicholas também se diverte.

- Rayezinha, nunca esperei isso de você. – falou brincando.

- Oh Andrewzinho, perdão. – falou brincando.

- GENTE, silêncio! – professor.

A turma se calou por uns 10 segundos, mas logo voltou ao que estava.

- Raye! – Nicholas.

Ela olhou distraída e tomou um tiro.

- Ah, agora você vai ver. – Raye pega 2 bolinhas e atira rapidamente em Nicholas.

- GENTE, PELA ULTIMA VEZ SILENCIO! – exigiu o mestre.

Nicholas tirou uma bolinha que estava no seu cabelo.

Então, o professor parou e olhou para Nicholas. Raye, Mina e Andrew estavam sorrindo do amigo também. O resto da turma olhou também para Nicholas.

- Meu filho, que negócio branco é esse na sua cabeça? – perguntou o professor em alto e bom tom.

Nicholas rapidamente mexeu no cabelo, crente que a bolinha tinha saído.

- Ta no seu topete, Nicholas. – Minako.

Todos começaram a rir dele.

- Mas você ein, Raye! – Nicholas resmungou de brincadeira.

Raye sorri.

Mais dias passam, e o final do ano se aproxima. Raye fica mais desesperada com as notas. Mas levava os dias na boa.

- Mudaram a professora de português. – Kevin.

- Ah foi. A professora Mônica casou e adiantou as férias. – Andrew.

- Como será a nova professora? – Kevin tentando imaginar.

- Vamos já saber. Jajá tem aula de gramática. – Mina.

Então a nova mestra de português entrou na sala. Ela tinha uma cara zangada, parecia um buldog. Com o passar dos dias, notou-se que ela não tinha nenhum controle sobre a turma, todos pintavam e bordavam em sua aula. O mais bagunceiro da sala ficava imitando bixos na aula dela, isso a deixava bastante enfurecida.

- QUEM FOI? – professora.

Ninguém fala nada.

- VOU DAR 1 MINUTO PRO ENGRAÇADINHO APARECER. – professora alterada.

Todos continuam calados.

- VOCÊS DEVERIAM ESTÁ ERA NUM ZOOLÓGICO, E NÃO AQUI NA SALA DE AULA. VOCÊS TÃO ACHANDO O QUÊ EIN! – resmungou por vários minutos ate o final da aula.

A historia de imitar bichos na sala de aula logo se espalhou nas outras turmas, que também começaram a fazer a mesma coisa. Dias passaram, e nessa de zoológico, foi suspensa uma turma de 1o ano todinha, sem escapar ninguém. Deram uma semana inteira de suspensão.

- Eles foram suspensos porque todos baixaram a cabeça na aula dela e imitaram bichos. – explicou a coordenadora do colégio, mostrando que acontecerá o mesmo com qualquer turma que continuar bagunçando.

- Rapaz, os cara são mala mermo! – alguém comentou.

Ninguém levava a ocorrência a sério. Pelo contrário, achavam o máximo. Mais dias se passaram e, para o mal de Raye e felicidade geral da turma era dia de receber provas. Os líderes de turma estavam entregando e havia um amontoado de alunos em cima deles ansiosos por suas provas.

- EI, A PROFESSORA DEU 2 PONTOS DE QUALITATIVO PRO ANDREW! – gritou alguém embaixo do amontoado.

- ÂÂÂH... – todos vaiaram.

Andrew era muito tímido e quieto, ficou morrendo de vergonha com o acontecido.

Outro dia, na aula de português, alguns alunos foram tirar satisfação com a mestra pelo fato de ter dado 2 pontos de qualitativo para Andrew, se o máximo é 1.

- Foi injusto, professora! – falou um aluno.

- INJUSTO NADA. PRO ANDREW, EU DOU ATÉ 10 PONTOS DE QUALITATIVO. – resmungou a mestra.

- ÂÂÂH... – todos vaiaram.

- PODEM VAIAR A VONTADE, 1o ANO Â! – a professora zombou.

Eram os últimos dias de aula, e pra não passar em branco a professora de inglês resolveu fazer algo. Não era obrigado a participar. O aluno escrevia um bilhete para qualquer pessoa da sala, não era necessário se identificar, e a professora lia em voz alta.

Bilhetes de todos os tipos, tirando onda, pedido de perdão, declarações de amor. Houve um que era para Nicholas, uma declaração de amor. Raye ficou com medo de que todos pensassem que ela era a autora do bilhete escrito para Nicholas.

Mais dias passaram e chegara então o último dia de prova do período letivo.

- Eu vou embora, após o dia do resultado da escola. – Nicholas.

- Oh, vai me abandonar, Ni! – Raye.

- Talvez eu venha nas férias. – Nicholas.

- Não esquece de mim não. Manda e-mail, carta, me liga... anotei tudo aqui no seu caderno, viu! – Raye.

- Claro que não. – Nicholas dá um abraço apertado na amiga.

- Eu espero que não mesmo. – Raye.

Mais um período letivo encerrou. Os amigos de Raye, todos foram aprovados por média. Ela ficou de prova final e recuperação. No dia que recebeu o resultado, chorou muito, estava de recuperação em Física, química e matemática. Sentiu-se bastante sozinha no período da prova final. Metade dos seus colegas de classe estavam na mesma situação, então nesse tempo, se aproximou de outras pessoas. Amy fora aprovada na prova final, nem foi preciso recuperação. Lita estava de recuperação em química e física.

Apesar de a recuperação ter tomado parte de suas férias, foi bastante proveitoso. Raye atingiu a média 9,5 em matemática I, 10 em química e 8 em física. Ela sentia-se bastante recompensada. Ainda teve 3 semanas e meia de férias. Quase 1 mês.

Passou o 1o ano! Agora vão todos para o 2º! Vivaaa!

**CONTINUA...**

**_Eu:_** _Espero que tenham gostado desse ano que passou. Novamente não aconteceu nada. Como vocês viram, a Fic só tem pessoas normais, digo assim, sem aqueles poderes todos. Histórias comuns que acontecem no cotidiano. Pode até ser um pouco chata, mas eu preciso escreve-la. Meu espírito ficará em paz quando eu conclui-la. E a maior parte dela se passa no Colégio. _


End file.
